chronicles_of_diviasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trade-Coalition
The Trade-Coalition Introduction Founded by an ancient collection of merchants and traders whom created an intricate web of wealthy and powerful, the trade coalition has cemented itself as a powerful force on Divias, and a for-front in technology and enforcement. What began as a simple scavenging group feeding on the ruins of an ancient civilization known as the Amberian Dawn, so much wealth was accumulated by the explorers, that they managed to build up permanent residence on Amberia, and from then on, it only increased in prosperity. Trade deals were made with other civilization and kingdoms, always with the Trade Co at the positive end. The wealthiest of the wealthiest began to internalize combining their assets to increase self sufficiency and forming not only a powerful trading company, but their own sovereign nation. Now, the trade coalition is responsible for more than half of all resource extraction, and holds many monopolies on many necessary goods for other kingdoms and such. It is said, that in-order for a civilization to succeed, it must make a friend of the Trade-Coalition, because without, they have no hope of succeeding. With this power, the Trade Coalition directly influences many actions about the world, and while itself claiming to be a purely neutral organization, they have one of the largest and strongest armies. Their marine corps and their advanced weaponry is often used to push in on other locations with so much might that they are not even met with resistance. Other kingdoms know that if they were to resist they would surrender all their trade dealings with the coalition. In the eyes of the other kingdoms, they are a place of absolute prosperity, wealth, and wonder. However, for those inside, they know the true reality of it. The trade-coalition is a totalitarian militaristic faction whom treats it's people as assets. The borders are closed, restricting anybody from leaving and entering, and any crimes against the Coalition is met with death. They are highly dictated by a caste system which turns the people on eachother for promise of moving up the system and having more rights and freedoms. The Trade Coalition is the ultimate lie Lead and operated by the richest companies while having no single true leader, the common goal is clear, make more money, and assert the coalition's power. Companies The Trade Coalition is split into multiple companies, while there are thousands upon thousands, these are the most influential and notable companies. * First Marine Corp - The Marine Corp is the strongest military force of the Coalition, technically it isn't a centralized millitary force, but instead, a highly trained mercenary outfit hired to be the primary military force of the Coalition. Each unit is training specifically to their commander's desire, some with dire and inhumane means... It's upper staff serve as primary members of the Coalition's Court. * Elem-Tech - ElemTech is the primary scientific research company of the Coalition which is enlisted to sell it's inventions internally to the Coalition and the Coalition only. It is responsible for both elemental and technological research. It's upper staff serve as primary members of the Coalition's Court. * O.E.C (Organization for Expansion and Control) - O.E.C is a contracted company hired by the internalized government of the Coalition to patrol the border, keep the public controlled, destroy any scents of rebellion, and secure any provinces or settlements in other lands. The highly trained "Black Ops" can be found in this company. It's upper staff serve as primary members of the Coalition's Court. * Commercial Extraction CO. - Commercial Extraction CO is a company employed by the coalition to be responsible for mining, lumber, craft-works, and all other spice and resource gathering. It's a primary backbone of the economy, but it's existence is depended on the coalition. It's upper staff serve as primary members of the Coalition's Court. * Center Of Trade Alliance - The Center of Trade Alliance is the primary trademan union of which all smaller companies and individual salesmen report to. They serve over all taxes, shipping, and such. They also provide a small naval force to defend from pirates and marauders. Territory Amberia (Azshara)